Bolt: Part 3 - Bolt's Promise
by BoltandMaybelle247
Summary: Bolt continues with his promise. And along the way he will meet new friends, and may face new challenges across the country. ATTENTION TO WHO EVER CARES: I have recently fallen into deep depression and I probably will not continue writing anymore. I'm sorry. :( But this is serious. I hope everyone understands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As we continue with Bolt, we will see if Bolt really can hold onto his promise. Close members of Bolt's family will get hurt. How, you may ask? Find out in this part of my sequel!

* * *

Previously in my last story...

"I promise, I will find your parents, and I will bring them home." Bolt promised...

...Maybelle just looked at Bolt for a few seconds.  
"Bolt, it's okay. You don't need to. ...I have you." Maybelle said.  
Bolt thought about it again.  
"Maybelle, I love you with all my heart. Not the loving a human kind of love, but loving as a relationship kind of love. And I hate seeing you like this. It makes me feel guilty that I didn't do anything about it earlier. I'm doing this. ...For you, Maybelle." Bolt stated.  
Maybelle cried tears of joy on Bolt's shoulder when she heard this, and he comforted her.  
"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Maybelle said when she stopped crying.  
Bolt thought about that.  
"No. I'm sorry, Maybelle. I can't let you." Bolt stated.  
"Why not?" Maybelle asked.  
"I can't lose you again if something goes wrong. I can't. I won't ever be able to forgive myself if something happens to you. You are the most important thing that has happened in my life so far, and I won't let you be taken away from me again, either." Bolt said softly.  
Maybelle retracted her head, she knew what Bolt meant by what he said.  
Maybelle also knew that if Bolt makes a promise, he keeps it.  
Maybelle sighed.  
"Okay, Bolt. I know that you can do this. ...And thank you. I love you." Maybelle added.  
Bolt nodded his head.  
"I love you too." Bolt responded.  
"I have some questions to ask though." Bolt said.  
"What are they?" Maybelle asked.  
"What are their names? Your parents' I mean." Bolt asked.  
"My mom is Maya, and my dad is Daniel." Maybelle answered.  
"Okay. Are they the same breed as you?" Bolt asked.  
"Yes. They are both Canaan, so I am full Canaan." Maybelle answered.  
"Uh... Can you remember where that place was?" Bolt asked.  
"Ummm... I think... Uhhh... Some where in... Maryland? Uhhh... It starts with a "Ch"... Ummm... Chesa-... Chesa-..." Maybelle repeated. She was deep in thought.  
"...Chesapeake City, Maryland?" Bolt decided to help and finished.  
"Yeah. Chesapeake City, Maryland. Thanks." Maybelle said.  
"No problem. Alright. That's all I needed." Bolt added.  
"Okay. So... when are you leaving?" Maybelle asked.  
"I don't know for sure, but soon." Bolt replied.  
"Oh. So what time is it?" Maybelle asked.  
Bolt looked at the sun for about a fraction of a second. Then looked away quickly, with his eyes closed tightly.  
"I would say... Around... 2:00." Bolt answered.  
Maybelle looked at Bolt confused.  
"How can you tell?" Maybelle asked.  
Bolt slowly opened his eyes.  
"I just look at the sun, if I can. I look at where the position of the sun is in the sky. So... If it is noon, the sun will be at it's highest in the sky, straight above in the middle." Bolt finished.  
"Ah. I see." Maybelle added.  
Bolt and Maybelle noticed two cats, Mittens and Troy walking up to the house.  
"I was wondering when they were going to show up." Maybelle said.  
"Yeah, me too." Bolt added.  
Mittens and Troy walked to the steps of the patio, then looked at the two dogs.  
"Hi guys. Oh! Maybelle, this is Troy. I'm sure Bolt talked to you about him and I, right?" Mittens asked Bolt and Maybelle.  
"Yes, he told me. It is nice to meet you, Troy." Maybelle greeted.  
Troy nodded.  
"It is good to meet you, too." Troy greeted back.  
Maybelle smiled.  
"So what are you two up to?" Bolt asked the two cats.  
"Eh. Nothing much. ...Just showing Troy around." Mittens answered.  
"Yep." Troy added.  
"Oh. Well you two have fun." Bolt said.  
"Okay. Come on Troy." Mittens said.  
"Alright. I'll see you guys later then." Troy said before he went to follow Mittens into the house.  
"He seems nice." Maybelle said.  
"Yeah he does." Bolt replied.  
Both Bolt and Maybelle were silent for a couple seconds.  
Bolt broke the silence and asked, "So what do you want to do while it's still light out?"  
"You could tell me your story?" Maybelle replied.  
"Yeah, okay. Let's go inside so Rhino and Mittens can explain it with me." Bolt suggested.  
"Okay." Maybelle said and the two went inside the house.  
When they got inside, they found Rhino watching TV, like usuall.  
"Hey Rhino. What's up?" Bolt greeted.  
"Eh. Just watching Law & Order." Rhino shrugged.  
"I see. Is Mittens still in here?" Bolt asked.  
"I think so." Rhino replied.  
"Okay. Well, Maybelle wants to know about our little "trip" that we had a while ago." Bolt said.  
Rhino shut off the TV, then looked at the two dogs looking at him.  
"Really?" Rhino asked excitedly.  
Maybelle nodded her head.  
"Awesome!" Rhino squealed, hopping up and down in his ball.  
"...But I want you and Mittens there so you two can add anything I may have forgotten." Bolt added.  
"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go find that cat!" Rhino said eagerly, as he got off the couch.  
With that, the three looked for Mittens. The search didn't last long when Rhino found both Mittens and Troy in the bathroom. She was still showing Troy around the house.  
"Over here! I found her!" Rhino called, startling the cats that were not looking.  
"AHH! What the... Rhino! You scared the fuckin' shit out of us!" Mittens exclaimed when she turned around to see Rhino in the door way.  
Rhino chuckled.  
Troy looked puzzled at Rhino.  
"What's going on?" Troy asked.  
"...You'll find out." Rhino answered.

* * *

A/N: This long chapter was for you readers.  
Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

..."What's going on?" Troy asked.  
"...You'll find out." Rhino answered.

"Over here! I found her!" Rhino's voice echoed from down stairs.  
Bolt was in Penny's room looking and Maybelle was in Penny's mother's room.  
Bolt's and Maybelle's ears perked up when they heard Rhino calling for them.  
"I guess he found her." Bolt said sarcastically.  
"Alright, he found Mittens." Maybelle said.  
Both dogs met up in the hallway up stairs, then walked down the stairs to the bathroom.

"Rhino, who are you calling for, and for what?" Mittens demanded.  
"Oh calm those whiskers! Bolt, Maybelle, and I were looking for you." Rhino joked.  
Mittens rolled her eyes.  
"Why?" Mittens asked again.  
Bolt and Maybelle appeared in the bathroom doorway.  
"...Maybelle wants to know about our little adventure that the three of us had. You still remember it, don't you?" Bolt asked.  
Troy looked grossed out and even more puzzled. He got the wrong idea of what Bolt was talking about. Troy pushed that thought away and thought about what to say.  
"What?" was all that came out of Troy's mouth.  
Mittens looked at the funny face that Troy was making and laughed.  
"Oh my God! We didn't do anything like that!" Mittens said to Troy.  
"Then what DID you guys do?" Troy asked, still the disgusted look on his face.  
"We will talk about it in the living room." Bolt interrupted.  
The four of them went into the living room, and sat down in a circle on the carpet.  
"I'll start, since I knew what happened before I met Mittens. Penny and I were in the show business..." And Bolt continued.  
When Bolt got to when he found Mittens the first time, Mittens added in. She explained how she taught Bolt the "dog face". Then when Bolt and Mittens got to the part when they first met Rhino, he added in things. They explained the train ride, how Bolt and Mittens got captured by the animal control, how Bolt got out from the animal control truck, when Bolt found out that he doesn't really have super powers, how Bolt and Rhino freed Mittens from the animal control building, how they got to Nevada, when Mittens wanted Bolt to stay with her in Nevada, when Bolt left to find Penny without Rhino and Mittens, when Rhino convinced Mittens to find Bolt and help him find Penny again, when Bolt made it to Hollywood, the three new pigeons that led Bolt to the studio, when Bolt thought what he saw in the studio was that he had found out Penny's love was just a lie and Mittens tried to convince him that Penny love is true, when Bolt heard the sirens, when Bolt slid under an A/C vent into the burning studio that could have killed Rhino without Mittens there to pull Rhino out of his ball before it crushed the ball just as Bolt slid to the other side of it, when Bolt was looking for Penny in the burning studio, when Bolt found Penny and tried to save her life by trying to find a way out, when Bolt found an air vent in a wall and Penny didn't follow him into it, when Bolt stayed with Penny in the studio, when Bolt heard sirens coming through the air vent and "super-barked" (just regular barked) into it to let the fire fighters know where they were, when Bolt fainted from being tired and smoke inhalation, when Bolt and Penny were rescued by the fire fighters, and now that they are here living with Penny.

Both Maybelle and Troy looked shocked to hear what Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino had to go through to find Penny, to get Bolt home. Maybelle already knows what it feels like to be across the country though.  
"...But I'd go through even more to find you and your parents." Bolt said to Maybelle.  
Maybelle smirked.  
"What do you mean by that Bolt?" Mittens asked.  
"Yeah." Rhino added.  
Troy was just thinking of how he got the wrong idea of the trio's cross-country trip, so he wasn't paying attention to Mittens question.  
"Ummm... Maybelle, can you excuse us for a few seconds?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Maybelle replied.  
"Rhino... Mittens... Come meet me on the patio." Bolt said.  
Rhino and Mittens followed Bolt outside.  
"Bolt, what's going on?" Mittens asked.  
"And what was that thing about "...find you and your parents."?" Rhino added.  
"Okay you guys. Earlier, while Maybelle and I were on the patio, she told me about her past. She said that she never saw her parents after she left a building full of dog fights. So... I'm going to go find them." Bolt explained.  
"WHAT?! Are you insane?! If you go there, they will probably get you and put you in the ring!" Mittens rasped.  
"Bolt, I'm sorry to say this... But Mittens is right. If they catch you... there is only about an 20% chance that you will make it out of there... ALIVE." Rhino added.  
Bolt was shocked to hear Rhino say this, but shook it off.  
"There shouldn't be anymore fights. The place got busted a long time ago." Bolt explained.  
Rhino and Mittens still didn't look convinced.  
Bolt sighed.  
"Listen, I'm sorry guys, but I love Maybelle. And I would do anything just to keep her happy. Besides... I promised her that I would bring back her parents." Bolt explained.  
"...But what if... you can't bring them back, if you know what I mean?" Mittens asked.  
Bolt knew what she meant.  
"...Then I will find out some way to get them here... So they are closer to Maybelle." Bolt stated.  
"Bolt... You are one crazy dog." Mittens said sarcastically.  
"We are coming-" Rhino started but was cut off.  
"No." Bolt blurted out.  
"...What? Why not?" Rhino asked.  
"I need you two to look after Maybelle after I leave in the morning. I trust you guys." Bolt answered.  
"But..." Rhino trailed off.  
"We will do it. Just promise us that you will come back alive. Your our best friend, Bolt." Mittens begged, getting a little teary eyed.  
"You have my word. You guys are my best friends too." Bolt added.  
Rhino and Mittens smirked.  
"Okay... So this is what's going to happen..." Bolt said.

* * *

A/N: Boy these first two chapters were long to write. I tell ya...  
Tell me what you think in your review!


	3. Chapter 3

..."Okay... So this is what's going to happen..." Bolt said...

(Inside the house...)

Maybelle got curious to hear what Bolt was saying to Mittens and Rhino. So she walked up to the door and put her ear flat on it. Maybelle could hear every word of the conversation that Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were having, but it was like having water in your ears.  
Then she heard Bolt say something interesting to Rhino and Mittens, "I need you two to look after Maybelle after I leave in the morning. I trust you guys."  
When she heard this, she tried to make sure that she didn't miss a word. The conversation lasted a little longer.  
When Bolt got to the part when he said, "Okay... So this is what's going to happen...", Maybelle moved her head to the doggie door to hear even better.  
Bolt explained his plan like he was just reading it out of a book, like he had planned it out before.

"Okay you guys, got it?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah. You can count on us!" Rhino said.

When Maybelle heard this she walked away quickly to the couch and got on it.  
Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino came back through the doggie door.  
"Sorry that took so long. We had to discuss some things." Bolt said.  
"That's fine." Maybelle added.  
Troy padded up to Mittens.  
"Mittens, I got to go home. It's already like half after six. My owners will be wondering where I am at. Okay?" Troy informed Mittens.  
"Yeah. Okay. Love you." Mittens said.  
"Yep. Love you too." Troy said back, and left through the doggie door.  
Penny showed up from the kitchen.  
"Hi guys!" Penny said.  
Bark, bark, squeak, meow was how Penny got greeted.  
"Come on. It's supper time!" Penny told her animals.  
The four animals went to their assigned food dishes and ate. When they got done, they all went back to the living room and chatted a little bit to pass the time away. When they didn't have anything else to talk about, they decided to watch a little TV. They watched it until the time was around 10:00 PM.  
Bolt and Maybelle both yawned heavily, then looked at each other.  
"Well... We are going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Bolt said.  
"'night Bolt." Rhino said.  
"See you later." Mittens added.  
"Yep." Bolt said back.

The two dogs went up the stairs and into Penny's room. They got into Bolt's bed and laid down.  
"Goodnight, Bolt." Maybelle said.  
"Goodnight, Maybelle. ...Sweet dreams." Bolt said.  
Maybelle smirked and went to sleep.  
As for Bolt...

* * *

A/N: I love cliffhangers.  
Don't you?  
Tell me what you think in your review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...As for Bolt...

...He stayed awake the whole night. He was fake sleeping.  
And evidently, so did Maybelle, she was just faking it too.  
Bolt waited until it was the right time to leave, 3:00 in the morning.  
Bolt looked at Penny to make sure she was still sleeping, then at Maybelle.  
Bolt saw the slow rise and fall of Maybelle's chest.  
He licked her on the cheek and a small smile made it's way on her muzzle, still looking like she was asleep.  
"Goodbye, Maybelle. I'll come back soon with your parents... I promise." Bolt whispered.  
He carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake Maybelle, unaware to him that she was really awake still.  
After Bolt got out of bed, he slowly and quietly walked out of Penny's room. Once he got through of the door, he looked back into the bedroom.  
"...I promise." Bolt repeated.  
He turned around, then quietly went down the stairs. He met Mittens and Rhino right where he told them to be, on the couch.  
"Okay guys... This is it." Bolt whispered.  
"Yep. Don't worry about Maybelle. She's in good paws." Rhino said.  
Bolt smiled.  
"I'm sure she is." Bolt said.  
Mittens hugged Bolt, which surprised him.  
"We will miss you, Bolt." Mittens' voice cracked.  
"I won't be gone for long. I'll be back before you know it, with Maya and Daniel." Bolt assured.  
Mittens let go of Bolt.  
"Who?" Mittens asked confused.  
"Maybelle's parents." Bolt replied.  
"Oh. Alright then." Mittens said.  
"Yep. I'll see you guys later." Bolt said.  
"Bye, Bolt!" Rhino said.  
"Bye." Bolt said back.  
With that, Bolt snuck through the kitchen quietly and went out the doggie door to the patio. He stopped at the steps and looked out into the dark world.  
"Okay. Off to Chesapeake City, Maryland." Bolt said.  
After that, Bolt went down the steps and went out on his way...

* * *

A/N: I am sorry this chapter is shorter!  
Can you forgive me?  
Answer in review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
A/N: Oh good, you're back. That means you forgive me. Thank you.

* * *

After Bolt left the bedroom and went down the stairs, Maybelle opened her eyes. She looked around just to make sure that Bolt was gone and Penny is asleep.  
Maybelle knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to follow Bolt all the way back to Maryland, to find her parents. Maybelle knew that she wouldn't like to be back there, but as long as she has Bolt by her side, she felt a lot stronger.  
Maybelle stood up and quietly made her way to the bedroom door way. She stopped before she went through it and listened to the voices down stairs.  
Maybelle could here Bolt talking to Mittens and Rhino about leaving.  
Once she heard Bolt say, "Bye.", she quietly snuck down stairs, and out the back door. Maybelle carefully watched for Bolt to come into sight, not seeing her. When she did see him, she crouched low to the ground, by the bushes that surrounded the house's perimeter. Maybelle waited until Bolt was out of sight and yet, waited a few seconds to be sure that he wouldn't be able to notice her behind him. All she had to do was just sniff out his scent and follow it, right?  
Maybelle cautiously stood up and walked in the path that Bolt took not too long ago. She immediately caught his scent and followed it through the grove of trees that are behind the house.

(Back in the house...)

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Mittens shouted.  
"Oh. Well, what I meant was... MAYBELLE IS NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Rhino tried to explain.  
"Did you check in every single room and closet?" Mittens asked.  
"Well, yeah!" Rhino answered.  
"God damn it! Now what do we do?" Mittens asked out loud to herself.  
"...We have to find her, and make sure she doesn't follow Bolt to Maryland." Rhino said, knocking some sense into Mittens.  
"Your right... But she could be anywhere by now! Who knows when she left!" Mittens said.  
"That shouldn't matter... as long as you can pick up one their scents." Rhino explained.  
"I am a cat, Rhino! ...Not a frickin' Bloodhound!" Mittens shouted.  
"You don't need to be! I watched the Discovery Channel on the TV about a week ago and I learned that the cat's smelling senses are almost as good as a dog's." Rhino explained.  
Mittens was surprised to hear this. She didn't even know that herself.  
"Really? I didn't know that." Mittens admitted.  
"...And you said TV rots your brain!" Rhino joked.  
"Yeah? So?" Mittens asked.  
"So... We need to get our asses out there and find that dog!" Rhino said.  
With that, Rhino and Mittens ran outside in the dark. Mittens was walking around the yard sniffing, concentrating on getting either of the dog's scents.  
Finally, she picked up someone's scent. She took a big wiff of it. It was Maybelle's.  
Mittens shot a look over at Rhino.  
"Well, which way did they go?" Rhino asked eagerly.  
Mittens walked around a little more.  
"...This way!" Mittens called to Rhino.  
"Let's go!" Rhino replied.  
Then Rhino followed Mittens in his ball, into the grove of trees.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I hope I'm doing the right thing..." Bolt said in his mind as he headed East.  
"What am I saying?! Of course I'm doing the right thing!" Bolt said to himself out loud.

(A little ways back behind Bolt...)

"Of course I'm doing the right thing!" is what Maybelle heard Bolt say.  
Maybelle looked confused.  
"What is he talking about?... And to who?" Maybelle asked herself.

(BACK TO BOLT)

Bolt saw a highway coming into sight. It was still a little dark out, but the sun was just starting to come up, so he could see a little better than before. Bolt just needed to hitch a ride like he, Mittens, and Rhino did back then. Bolt came closer and closer to the highway. He saw a truck with a load of machinery tires on a flat bed. It was coming closer. The truck was maybe 100 feet away now, and so Bolt started running. He quickly got up to speed, then jumped up onto a free space on the flat bed, in between some tires. Once he got on, he quickly sat down so he wouldn't happen to fall off. Bolt took one last look at the grove of trees he just came out of.  
"Goodbye, Maybelle. I'll be back soon." Bolt said and he looked forward to see where the truck was taking him.

(BACK TO MAYBELLE)

Maybelle was still following Bolt's scent. It led to a highway. Maybelle sniffed out where the scent took her... down the highway. Maybelle was still tracking until Bolt's scent became weaker and weaker to the point that she couldn't track his scent anymore.  
Maybelle looked around. She couldn't see Bolt.  
"Where did he go? What happened to him? Did a human dog-nap Bolt?" Maybelle asked herself.  
Maybelle was too far into thinking that she didn't realize that she was still in the middle of the lane of the highway. There was a pair of head lights coming down the lane that Maybelle was standing in. When the lights got closer and brighter, the horn blared, the horn brought her back to reality. Maybelle jumped out of the way, just in the nick-of-time when the pick-up truck passed by her.  
"Moron! Jeez, no respect for animals." Maybelle said.  
Maybelle didn't notice that when she jumped out of the way of that pick-up, she jumped into the center of the left lane. A car was coming towards her with it's brights still on. Maybelle looked at the car for a moment and got ready to jump off the road.

"Maybelle! Watch out!" someone screamed from behind her.

Maybelle looked in the direction that the voice came from.

And then it happened...

* * *

A/N: Uh, oh!  
Please don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...And then it happened...

(BACK TO MITTENS AND RHINO)

Rhino was still following Mittens, who was still tracking down Maybelle. The sky was getting a little brighter around them. Maybelle's scent was soon followed by Bolt's scent.  
"Yep. She's following him." Mittens informed Rhino.  
"I knew it!" Rhino said excitedly.  
They both heard a honk.  
"What's going on over there?" Rhino asked out loud.  
Mittens didn't bother to try to answer Rhino's question. She was too busy trying to concentrate on keeping the dogs' scents within her nose.  
Mittens followed both of the dog's scents, until Mittens led Rhino to a highway.  
They both looked both ways... Then they both saw Maybelle in the middle of the highway... with a car driving at her.  
"Maybelle!" Mittens screamed.  
"Watch out!" Rhino shouted.  
Maybelle turned around to look at them... But it was too late.

The car hit Maybelle. It sent her flying about 10 feet in the air, and about 100 feet away from where she was hit. Maybelle looked like a stuffed animal being thrown across a room. She landed on the other side of the road, in the ditch.  
...But the car kept on going, it didn't even bother to stop to see what that person hit.

Both Mittens and Rhino were in shocking horror, their mouths agape.

"NO! MAYBELLE!" Mittens screamed bloody murder.  
"Oh god no!" Rhino mumbled under his breath with tears forming in his eyes.  
They both ran across the highway, not caring if they would become road kill or not. When they came to Maybelle, the sight could almost make both of them burst into tears.  
Maybelle had a massive gash in the side of her head, her rib cage looked like someone took a pick and hammer to her ribs and broke five of them so some stuck out, and her right rear leg was also broken, so she was bleeding, bad.

"Oh god! What have I DONE!" Mittens started to cry.  
"...My first 15 minutes on the job, and I already screw it up! I CAN'T EVER WIN!" Rhino was also sobbing.

A faint whine was coming from Maybelle's limp body.  
And both Mittens and Rhino heard it through their deep crying.  
"Oh my god, she's still alive, Rhino!" Mittens said excitedly.  
Rhino quickly got out of his ball.  
"W-what are you doing?" Mittens asked.  
"I have to check if she is able to breathe." Rhino said calmly.  
Mittens nodded her head to confirm that she knows that Rhino knew what he was doing.  
Rhino carefully walked over to Maybelle's body. He first put his ear close to her nose to hear her exhale. Then he carefully put the side of his head against Maybelle's broken chest. Maybelle let out a painful whine.  
Mittens choked on her tears when she heard her whine.  
"Shhh. It okay. It's okay... There I'm done." Rhino said as he finished his observation.  
"Well?" Mittens asked sadly.  
Rhino sighed.  
"...I don't know if Maybelle is gonna make it or not..." Rhino said but was cut off by Mittens sudden bust of tears.  
"...Her breathing is shallow, and and her heart rate is irregular." Rhino sadly finished.

* * *

A/N: Again, review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(BACK AT THE HOUSE)

Penny wakes up...  
(Yawn) "Good morning guys..." she said.  
Penny looked over her bed to look at the now, empty dog bed.  
"Guys? Where did everybody go?" she asked herself.  
Penny thought about it.  
"...Oh they are probably down stairs, waiting to be fed." she answered herself.  
Penny got out of bed and got dressed. She walked down the stairs to find her mother drinking coffee at the kitchen table.  
"Mornin' honey." Penny's mother greeted.  
"Morning mom." she greeted back.  
"Are the pets still up stairs?" Penny's mother asked.  
"I thought that they came down here earlier this morning." Penny added.  
"...Well I didn't see them." Penny's mother said.  
"Where do you suppose they went?" Penny asked.  
"I'm not sure, but they should turn up in a little bit, besides, they haven't been fed yet." Penny's mother said, reassuring her.  
"Yeah. I guess your right... They are probably playing outside somewheres." Penny said and she went to watch a little TV to pass the time.

The morning passed on for another three hours, still no sight of an animal.  
Penny walked over to her mother, who was doing the dishes.  
"Mom, I haven't seen them yet. I'm getting worried." Penny said.  
"I haven't seen them yet this morning yet either. Why don't you go outside and look for them." Penny's mother told her.  
"Alright." Penny said.  
So she got her shoes on and went outside. Penny whistled first and waited a couple of seconds... Nothing.  
"Come on guys! Breakfast is ready!" she shouted.  
She waited a couple more seconds... Still nothing.  
Penny decided to look around. She looked in the patio... Nothing. Looked behind the house... Nothing. She looked in the old barn, which she was not allowed in because it is so old. And still nothing.  
Penny was really worried now and she went back inside the house.  
"Mom? I can't find them. I looked everywhere." Penny said.  
"Alright, we will go looking for them in a couple of minutes." Penny's mother said.  
"Okay. I will be waiting inside the car." Penny added.

(BACK TO MAYBELLE, MITTENS, and RHINO)

"What are we going to do?" Mittens asked.  
Rhino let out a sigh.  
"I-I-I don't know." Rhino stuttered.  
"We have to get her back to the house. But how? W-we can't move her. That will only cause her even more pain." Mittens said.  
"I know. I'm sorry, Maybelle... I'm sorry, Bolt!" Rhino apologized.

(BACK TO PENNY AND HER MOTHER)

"Ohh! Where are they?!" Penny asked eagerly as she watched carefully out the window from the passenger side of the car.  
"We will find them." Penny's mother said as she put her free hand on Penny's shoulder. That seemed to calm her down a little bit.  
"What the... Over there!" Penny's mother said.  
"Where?!" Penny asked.  
Her mother pointed to where Mittens and Rhino were standing on the side of the road.  
"Oh good. I thought they ran away." Penny said with a sigh of relief.  
As they got closer to the two animals...

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

* * *

A/N: Don't forget your part! (Review!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(BACK TO BOLT)

The sun was now shedding it's rays onto the Earth's surface, lighting it up from horizon to horizon.  
Bolt was still awake from earlier. While on the flat bed, Bolt saw pretty much what he did see when he left Mittens and Rhino in Las Vegas. That memory still made Bolt sad.  
The truck drove through Las Vegas. Then about an hour later the truck stopped at a gas station to fill up on diesel.  
Bolt looked around first, then hopped off to stretch his muscles and hopefully, find something to eat. He looked around the building to find a dumpster. He found one and there were a couple of old burgers and some chicken nuggets in it with other miscellaneous trash.  
"Well... I guess it's better than nothing." Bolt said.  
He ate his two burgers and was now eating on his nuggets. He only got about half way through them when he heard the sudden sound of the trucks engine start. He quickly grabbed a mouthful of his nuggets and ran to the truck and flat bed, that was now pulling away, back onto the road.  
Bolt pushed himself to reach the flat bed. His effort gave him a reward to get on the flat bed. Bolt got on and laid down. He panted for a couple of minutes.  
"Boy... I haven't... ran like that... in a while..." he said between panting.  
Bolt's breathing became normal again and he ate the rest of his chicken nuggets that he brought along. A while later, Bolt noticed a billboard that read, "Thank you for your stay, in Nevada! Come back again soon!". Bolt was finally out of Nevada now.

(BACK TO PENNY AND HER MOTHER)

...As they got closer to the two animals...

...They both saw something white in the ditch. Penny nearly bursted into tears and jumped out of the car, that was still moving, as she thought the white lump of fur was Bolt. Penny opened the car door, but her mother grabbed Penny before she could try to jump out.  
"PENNY! What in lords name are you doing?!" Penny's mother shouted in shock.  
"It's Bolt! That thing in the ditch is Bolt! I know it is! I have to get to him! He could be hurt!" Penny tried to explain.  
"Well let me pull over first! Jeez!" her mother replied.  
Penny's mother pulled over, across the road from where their pets were.

(BACK TO MITTENS AND RHINO)

..."I know. I'm sorry, Maybelle... I'm sorry, Bolt!" Rhino apologized...

"I am too, but we have to..." Mittens trailed off.  
She saw a familiar car approaching them slowly.  
"...Have to what?" Rhino asked.  
"Penny?" Mittens mumbled.  
"...We have to Penny? I don't think I'm following." Rhino said.  
"Penny? PENNY!" Mittens shouted as the familiar car stopped across the road from them.  
"Penny? Oh, Penny. Wait... Oh, PENNY!" Rhino finally realized what Mittens was mumbling about.

(BACK TO PENNY AND HER MOTHER)

Penny got out of the car and ran to the three animals...

* * *

A/N: please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back! Yes! The doctor confirmed that it is okay for me to start writing again! Finally! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Here you go...

...Penny got out of the car and ran to the three animals...

...and noticed that the white lump of fur was Maybelle. Not Bolt.  
When Penny saw this, she gasped.  
"Oh no. W-what happened?!" Penny said sadly.  
Penny then directed her attention to the awkward position that Maybelle was in. And she immediately knew what had just happened not to long ago to Maybelle.  
'I have to take her to the vet.' Penny thought to herself.  
"Are you guys okay?" Penny asked Rhino and Mittens.  
"Don't worry about us." Rhino said.  
"She can't hear you." Mittens said.  
"It's like when people yell at a television screen when a football game is going on." she added.  
"Alright guy's I'll have my mom bring over the car and I want you guys to get in when I get Maybelle." Penny said as she turned to signal her mother to bring the car over.  
As her mother went up the street and pulled into a parking lot to turn around, Penny picked Maybelle up in her arms.  
"Holly- ...You need to lay off the kibble." Penny joked a little as she picked up her new dog's limp body.  
While Penny was picking up Maybelle, she whined in pain.  
"...Well... At least we know she is still alive." Penny said.  
"...But for how long?" Rhino added.  
Finally the car pulled in front of them.  
"What happened?" Penny's mom asked.  
"I'm pretty sure she was hit by a car, and I can feel the broken bones." Penny replied.  
"Alright get in and we will head to the vets." Penny's mother said.  
Penny opened the back door of the car to let Mittens and Rhino get in first.  
"Mom?" Penny said.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
"I will stay at the vets to get the news. Will you please take those two home?" Penny begged.  
"Yeah sure, but don't get accustomed to this." Penny's mother replied.  
"I won't." Penny replied.  
By this time, Rhino and Mittens were both in the front seat. Penny slowly and carefully laid Maybelle down in the back seat. There were a couple blankets in the trunk.  
"Mom, I'm going to get the blankets out of the trunk and lay them on her to keep her warm." Penny said.  
Her mother nodded to confirm that it was okay to do so. Penny left the door open and her mother popped the trunk. Penny got the blankets, shut the trunk, and laid the blankets on Maybelle. She got done and shut the back door and walked around the car to the other side's back door, opened it, and got in. Penny's mother sped down the highway while calling the vet's office and telling them what happened. They said to bring her in right away.  
"Hold on girl. Hold on..." Penny said as she laid her hand on Maybelle's neck ever so softly...

A/N: I would like to thank Fanficwriter-25 for helping me along with this chapter. I started this chapter with a few sentences and I stopped because I just... couldn't think of anything else to... continue this chapter with. So thanks man.  
And in other news, I asked Mad-Racer if he could work some magic and make a picture of Bolt and Maybelle together. And it's gonna happen! It is being drawn now and will maybe be able to look at in a week. (I checked out the quick sketch and it was... AMAZING!).

PLEASE REVIEW! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

P.S. - My life doesn't really depend on it at all, but I still love reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(BACK TO BOLT)

Bolt was now in Utah. But not long after the boarder, the truck engine was spitting and sputtering.  
"...Typical Chevy." Bolt sighed and shook his head.  
He could hear the driver cussing and swearing, so Bolt knew the driver knows about it.  
The truck pulled into a nearby repair shop.  
"I guess this is where I get off." Bolt stated.  
He jumped off and walked a few feet then felt a mild tremble go through his spine.  
"Whoa. What was that about?" he asked himself.  
Bolt just shook it off and started walking again.  
He walked around the corner of the repair shop and he saw the coolest thing!...

(BACK TO MAYBELLE, PENNY, HER MOTHER, MITTENS, RHINO)

Not long after the discovery, they made it to the vets. Penny took Maybelle into her arms and ran into the entrance of the building. They took Maybelle right away and brought her into the E.R. room and waited to begin surgery on her. All Penny could do was hope for the best.  
Then a thought shot into her mind.  
"Where's Bolt? What happened to him?" Penny thought.  
She decided to call her mother to ask her if Bolt is at home.  
*Ringing noise*  
Come on. Pick up!" Penny said to herself.  
"What is it Penny? Is she going to be alright?" Penny's mother asked.  
"I don't know yet. They took her into the E.R. when I got in the building. They are going to do surgery on her after I sign some papers. ...If they get here in time!" Penny replied.  
Finally, the associate walked up to her.  
"Hold on a sec mom." Penny said into her cellphone.  
"Okay." her mother said.  
"Okay. Penny, am I correct?" the associate asked her.  
Penny nodded.  
"Good. I need to know if you are willing to give us permission to begin surgery on... on..." the associate trailed off while flipping through the papers on her clip board.  
"...Maybelle" Penny finnished for her.  
"Okay. Maybelle. Are you willing to sign the papers?" the associate asked.  
"Yes, please." Penny said quickly.  
"Alright then. Sign here... Here... Here... And... Here." the associate told Penny while flipping through the papers.  
"Penny? Are you still there?" Penny heard her mother ask through the cellphone.  
Penny put her cellphone back up to her ear.  
"Yeah, I'm here. Okay I am going to have to get back to you. I need to sign papers to let them start the surgery on Maybelle." Penny stated.  
"Surgery? Oh I hope she comes out okay." her mother said sadly.  
"Yeah. Me too. Okay, I gotta go. Bye, mom." Penny said.  
"Bye, Penny." her mother replied.  
Penny closed her phone and began signing the papers. When she got finished, the associate asked her something.  
"Would you like to become the legal owner of your dog?" she asked.  
"Yes I would." Penny answered.  
"Okay. Let me turn these in and we will get started in Maybelle's papers, and they will begin her surgery." the associate said.  
"Finally. Lead the way." Penny insisted.  
And that's just what the associate did.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(BACK TO BOLT)

...Bolt walked around the corner of the repair shop and he saw the coolest thing!...

...Sitting on another flatbed was a black 1974 Plymouth Barracuda 340. Just like the one in his bad dream! But there was a wheelie bar bolted to the back of it and bigger tires in the rear than the front. And on the side of it read a decal that said "Iowa Windmills Makes Our Electricity". It was a dragster.  
There was another dragster beside it on a different flatbed. It was a dark blue 1978 Chevy Nova SS Clone. The decal on that one said "Iowa Pork Is the Best There Is!". This was also the Nova that looks just like the one in Bolt's bad dream.  
Although these cars are awesome, they just made Bolt feel weird being around them. But they were going back to Iowa, because the license plates on both of them said Iowa.  
So with that, Bolt hopped in the back of the pick up, that was a Ford F450 7.3L Powerstroke so Bolt knew it would get to Iowa with no problem, hauling the 'Cuda on the flatbed, and waited for the people to come and drive to Iowa.  
He waited for about ten minutes and the people finally came out. Bolt quickly hid under the truck tool box, that had a small space under it but was just enough for him so slide under, so they wouldn't see him. Bolt heard the doors open and close, along with the engine start.  
He gave a sigh of relief and just stayed under the truck box because it was nice and cool under there. A lot nicer than being out in the hot Sun's heat.  
The Ford pulled out of the lot and onto the highway to Iowa.

(BACK TO MITTENS RHINO AND PENNY'S MOTHER)

Rhino sighed after a few minutes after Penny took Maybelle out of the car.  
"I sure hope she will be okay..." Rhino admitted.  
"Yeah, me too. But all we can do is hope that she will be okay. ...And wait for Bolt to come back." Mittens explained.  
"You guys must feel terrible that this happened." Penny's mother said, catching both Rhino and Mittens off guard.  
"...But I'm sure she will be okay... Don't give up hope." she finished.  
Both Mittens and Rhino nodded.  
By this time, they have reached their driveway. Penny's mother let Mittens and Rhino out of the car and they ran to the house. She was wondering where Bolt was this whole time. "He must be in the house wondering where everyone is." she thought. With that, she got back in the car and drove back to the vets.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: IM BACK! I have finished a lot of stories as a beta reader, so now I am taking some time off from it and I am writing again! Sorry to keep you waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

(BACK TO BOLT)

About three hours have passed and they are now in Colorado.

The truck stopped at a park and the men got out to stretch. Bolt also decided to climb out from his hiding spot on the truck to stretch, when the coast was clear.  
Then his stomach rumbled.  
"Ah jeez. I'm hungry already." he said.  
Bolt saw some cube thing with a lid on top, in the pick up next to the tool box. Mittens had told him about these things, they are "coolers". They help keep drinks and food cold.  
"Food..." Bolt thought.  
His stomach rumbled again.  
"Mmmm... Maybe just a peak." Bolt said to himself.  
He first checked if there were any people in sight. There were none.  
Bolt opened the lid and saw smoked sausages, ham sandwiches, a few cans of liquid that read "Faygo", and a lot of ice.  
Bolt looked back at the smoked sausages.  
"I guess these will have to do." he thought.  
Bolt took some sausages and went back to his hiding spot, under the tool box. He ripped open the plastic bag with ease and ate the sausages.  
Then something hit him.  
"...I gotta pee... Oh! Like... really bad!" Bolt thought quickly.  
He got up and looked around. No one was there.  
"This is my chance." he said to himself.  
Bolt hopped off of the truck, and ran to the nearest tree. He sniffed around it a little and found a spot. He lifted his left hind leg and did his thing.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Bolt saw three Redbone breed of dogs coming his way.  
"I hope they are friendly. I don't have time to be delayed because of any fights." he thought.  
The three Redbones met Bolt...

(BACK TO PENNY)

"Alright. That's the last paper!" the associate said.  
"Okay. Well thank you for helping me register her." Penny thanked.  
"No problem at all!" the associate said.  
"DOCTOR BRINKMAN TO E.R. NUMBER 4. DOCTOR BRINKMAN TO E.R. NUMBER 4." a lady said over the intercom.  
"E.R. Number 4... THATS MAYBELLE's E.R. ROOM!" Penny thought.  
Penny ran to the room, nearly mowing over three cats along the way, with three vets standing over Maybelle while they did surgery on her.  
A man walked quickly passed Penny.  
"Excuse me." he said quickly, and he walked through the door, and joined the surgery process.  
At one point, Penny heard that same man say, "We're losing her! Come on, guys!", come from the room.  
This made Penny tear up and look away. She walked to the waiting room and sat in one of the chairs. The associate came back and sat beside Penny to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry you saw that." the associate said.  
"It's okay. I just hope she makes it so we all can see her again." Penny said.  
Just then Doctor Brinkman walked through the double doors, out of the room to Penny.  
Penny looked up at him.  
"We did... all that we could do..." he hesitated.

Oh crap! What will happen next, to Bolt?  
What is Maybelle's condition? Did she die? Hopefully not! I would be sad!  
Find out in my next chapter!  
**A/N: Sorry these chapters have been so short lately.**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"...We did... all that we could do..."

Penny put her head back in her hands and started sobbing.  
"...And she is going to be alright." Doctor Brinkman continued.  
By this time, the associate had left to do her other duties.  
Penny stopped crying and looked up at him.  
"Really?" Penny asked.  
"Yes, young lady." the doctor replied.  
"Oh thank god!" Penny praised.  
"But..." the doctor started.  
Penny payed attention to this.  
"But... What?" she asked.  
The doctor hesitated.  
"...she... She's in a coma." he finished.  
Penny sighed.  
"Yeah, I know that. That's the way I found her." Penny said.  
"Oh." the doctor said.  
"But... How long will she be in it?" Penny asked, desperately.  
"...I can't tell you that because... Well... I-I don't know how long. It's hard to tell. She was hit... hard." the doctor answered.  
Penny sighed.  
"...but be patient. She should come out of it. I can't say that she will come out of it soon though." the doctor said.  
"Okay." Penny replied.  
Before the doctor walked away, Penny asked him a question.  
"What went wrong in there?" she asked, her head gesturing to the ER room.  
"Her right lung was deflated because she had broken ribs that had punctured it. The lung is okay now though." the doctor answered.  
"And the bones... they will heal successfully?" Penny asked.  
"They should." the doctor answered.  
"If you would like to see her, you may. Remember, she is still in a coma. I have other things to do. I wish you and your dog good luck." the doctor informed Penny, and walked off.  
"Thanks." Penny said quietly.  
Then Penny's mother walked through the door.

(BACK TO BOLT)

The three Redbone dogs met Bolt...

...with their tails wagging.

"Well, howdy!" the first dog said.  
"Hey! I was gonna say that!" the second one said.  
"Too late!" the first one replied.  
"Knock it off boneheads!" the third one interrupted.  
The three Redbones have Southern accents (Southern United States).  
Bolt tilted his head because he was confused.  
"My name's Billy!" the first one said.  
"My name's Bobby!" the second one said.  
"My name's Ricky!" the last one said.  
"Uh..." Bolt trailed off.  
"Don't think we've seen you 'round here before." Bobby said.  
"I-I'm from California." Bolt stuttered.  
"Wow! You come all the way from California?" Ricky asked.  
"Yeah... I'm Bolt." Bolt introduced himself.  
"Well, it's mighty nice meetin' ya, Bolt!" all three said at the same time.  
Bolt just looked at them, confused.  
Then Bobby sighed.  
"We do that a lot." he admitted.  
"I am taking a guess..." Bolt started.  
The three Redbone's ears perked up at this.  
"...You guys are... in the same litter?" Bolt finished.  
"Yup!" the Billy said.  
"Damn straight!" Ricky said.  
"Why'd you come all the way here, to Colorado?" the Bobby asked.  
"Actually, I'm on my way to Maryland." Bolt answered.  
"Maryland?" the three Redbones asked at the same time.  
"What's in Maryland?" Ricky asked.  
"I'm on my way to find my mate's parents." Bolt answered.  
"You gotta mate? What's the gal's name?" Billy asked.  
"Yes, well... no. She's not my mate yet. Her name is Maybelle." Bolt answered.  
"Maybelle? Is she pertty?" Bobby asked, obnoxiously.  
His two brothers stomped on his paws. Bobby yelped.  
Bolt chuckled.  
"Yes... but she's more than that. Maybelle is the most beautiful female I have ever seen in my life and I love her..." Bolt spaced off, thinking about Maybelle.  
He was thinking of the way Maybelle's fur moves in the wind, and the way her tail curls up around her hind quarters, and her heavenly voice, and her beautiful eyes... Oh her twinkling, blue eyes just melts away Bolt's sadness and stress every time he looks at them...  
"Well, she sounds lucky. ...To have someone like you to go all the way across the country, to Maryland, to find her parents. You bringin' them back then? ...To California?" Billy asked.  
Billy's question brought Bolt back to reality.  
"Yes I am. One way, or another." Bolt answered.  
"Well... We wish you luck, Bolt. Hope you make Maybelle happier than a sow rollin' 'round in a mud hole." Ricky said.  
The truck that Bolt was riding on started up. Bolt looked back at it then back to his new friends.  
"Thanks guys. I gotta go. Maybe I'll pass by on my way back to California." Bolt said.  
"Any time Bolt. ...Now go make your gal happy." Bobby said.  
Bolt nodded and ran back to the truck. He hopped up on the truck, and got in his hiding spot, and they were on their way to Iowa, again.

Phew! Maybelle is alive!  
And Bolt has made some new friends!  
I reckon you come back now and read my next chapters to continue with Bolt on his new journey, ya hear?!

Please review!


End file.
